The present invention relates to a concrete mixer truck having a drum wherein there are mixer elements that are moved to effect agitation of mixture in the drum.
It is known U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,514 to transmit vibration energy to the mixture material by means of a vibrator projecting into the interior of the mixer drum. Employed as a vibration generator is an independent vibration system energized by means of water. A vibrator body may thus be energized by admixture water discharged therefrom in a pulsating stream or by an eccentric member mounted therein and rotated by the water flowing therethrough. The generation of the desired vibrations is thus achieved by a more complicated structure. Moreover, the vibrator, which does not itself participate in the actual mixing process, but merely facilitates the mixing process by loosening the materials to be mixed by its vibrations, occupies valuable space adjacent the bottom of the drum interior, which space might otherwise accommodate an additional mixer element.